


Consume

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fingering, Gags, M/M, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Other, Sushi, food as cover, human platter, i dnt know how to tag fuck, playrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail is the human sushi platter. Will and Hannibal partake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume

Abigail tried to lie as still she could without actually putting any stress on her body. If she shifted, food would fall away and that always displeased Hannibal. So she lay silently as sushi adorned her naked body in the middle of Hannibal’s dining table. For closer reach, Hannibal and Will sat opposite each other instead of the head of the tables as usual and looked at each other over Abigail’s prone body. They would smile faintly at each other and snag a morsel off Abigails’s body without touching her.

While most of the pieces lay on her stomach and thigh, and some on her chest, two smaller were placed on her breasts strategically hiding her nipples. A leaf, either marijuana or a maple leaf, which Will would procure from somewhere each time, was placed over her shaven pussy and her sweat always kind of glued it in place. Hannibal was not a big fan of that, telling Will that it broke the symmetry somehow. Will would laugh a happy laugh, kiss him filthily, say “I want it Hannibal” and then place the leaf on her while kissing her belly.

So Hannibal would have her have an early dinner, giving extra attention to whatever she eats so that she does not overpower what will be laid on her later. Then she would be told to bath and then Will would prepare her, shaving her pussy and applying a bit of sunflower or olive oil over some parts. He would then place her on the trolley that managed to take her from the kitchen to the dining room and with dramatic flair call for Hannibal’s attention. Hannibal would then place the sushi all over her body, always going for aesthetic pleasure. Will hurries him up if it takes too long. Hannibal doesn’t mind as Will points out that Abigail would be uncomfortable soon.

So there they would sit, making small conversation, Will sometimes skimming his hands over Abigail to steady her. The two pieces on her nipples would be last to go. Will and Hannibal would clear the table first and then descend on her. They would suck the pieces off her nipples and eat them quickly but they won’t move their mouths. They would continue to lick and suck her nipples till they are hardened buds and then they would bite them, play with their teeth till her nubs are aching and thrumming all along her body. 

She never knows who reaches her pussy first, but the leaf is shredded on her body and long fingers enter her, in tandem, one in and one out as they both finger her. Abigail starts to whimper by then, breathing harshly and letting out pants and mewls for more. Over her, Hannibal and Will are kissing, her nipples left alone for now, although the night is yet to be over. They finger her hard and kiss her together and alone and soon Abigail comes with one of their tongues down her throat. She shakes like a leaf in the wind then. Will holds her and pulls her down from the table while Hannibal cleans up everything.

They head to the game room, and depending on what Will and Hannibal may or may not have planned together, for sometimes Will got surprises too, Abigail is locked down or tied up or gagged, or all three. When Hannibal comes to the room, Will is naked as well, spread out near Abigail, his body always curving along her as if protecting her from something. But she needs no protection. She knows exactly who these people are and what she is to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Please tell me what you think of this.


End file.
